Dark Yugi and Ushio's Shadow Game (Toei)
}} Dark Yugi and Ushio's Shadow Game was a Shadow Game in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime that Dark Yugi and Ushio played to distribute the money for Ushio's self-imposed bodyguard fees. The players competed by climbing to the top of a dome, where the money was, by turning over standard playing cards. This is the anime version of the Money and Knife game from the manga. Events Prior events Ushio came to believe that Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda were bullying Yugi Muto. Although Jonouchi had been picking on him, Yugi insisted that he was not being bullied by either of them. Ushio was not convinced, believing that victims often defend their attackers and assigned himself the position of Yugi's bodyguard. The next day, Ushio proceeded to beat up Jonouchi and Honda and then showed Yugi what he had done. Yugi insisted that he didn't want this, but Ushio continued to attack them. Yugi tried to stop him, saying that Jonouchi and Honda were his friends. However Ushio laughed at this and demanded a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. That night, as Yugi thought about how he was going to handle Ushio's fee, he found himself working on the Millennium Puzzle; something he had not been unable to solve for eight years. However he was able to put it together with ease this time. After discovering that he was missing the last piece, Yugi returned to Domino High School to look for it. However he bumped into Ushio, who realized that Yugi couldn't give him the money and proceeded to beta him up. Jonouchi was also at the school to recover the piece of the Millennium Puzzle, he has thrown away. After doing this, he and Honda saw what Ushio had done to Yugi. Jonouchi gave Yugi the piece of the puzzle and he and Honda tried to fight Ushio, only to be beaten-up again. Still badly beaten, Yugi managed to insert the last piece into the Puzzle and release Dark Yugi's spirit. Dark Yugi took over Yugi's body and challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game. The game Dark Yugi managed to suspend himself and Ushio at opposite ends of a rope going around the pole at the top of a dome. He placed a deck of standard playing cards at the top of the dome, which he lied was the money and spread another deck of cards in a line between the two of them. Dark Yugi challenged Ushio to a game and explained the rules: * They take turns turning over a card. * A player climbs a number of steps up the dome equal to the number indicated on the card, while the other player lowers themselves by the same amount. * First to the top gets the money. Play was as follows: * Ushio turned over the 10 of diamonds. * Dark Yugi turned over the king (13) of diamonds. * Ushio turned over the 2 of spades. * Dark Yugi turned over the queen (12) of spades. * Ushio turned over 3 of diamonds * Dark Yugi turned over the 9 of hearts * Ushio turned over the 6 of clubs * Dark Yugi turned over the jack (11) of spades. At this point he was one step from the top. * Ushio turned over the joker, which Dark Yugi said was a Skip your Turn. * Dark Yugi turned over the ace of diamonds. Ushio furiously and climbed up to Dark Yugi, who said that was breaking the rules, which results in bad consequences. Ushio attempted to punch Dark Yugi and broke the rope attaching them. Dark Yugi fell from the dome and Ushio found that the money was just another deck of cards. Dark Yugi hung onto the building and inflicted a Penalty Game on Ushio for cheating, causing Ushio to believe he was being eaten by monsters. Aftermath The next day at school, students saw Ushio curled up in terror and speculated that he had suffered a massive shock. In the hallway, Jonouchi met up with Yugi and answered his "something you can show, but can't see" riddle, saying it is friendship. References * Category:Shadow Games